


Khoshek

by tinytardismilkshake



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, but I wouldn't have been able to do it justice, episode 111, i wanted to do a comic of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: This was my favorite scene from today's episode.





	Khoshek

Cecil and Carlos walked into one of the bathrooms at Night Vale Community Radio. The sign that used to say "MEN'S" had a slash drawn through it and the word "ANYONE" scrawled in purple ink. It was almost definitely written in English. Just don't stare at it for too long. Actually, you know what? It was psychic lettering that only station management knows how to reproduce. That's what it actually was.

As they fed Khoshek, Carlos remarked that cats don't float. Cecil paused, looking at Khoshek for a long moment and then back to his beloved Carlos.

"This one does."


End file.
